Switch
by xxxTheLittleOnexxx
Summary: Elena and Bonnie accidently swap bodies. Will Damon realise that it's the lovely little witch he truly loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**Summary:**** A lot went down over the 2 and half years since the Salvatore brothers came to Mystics falls. Bonnie is back after 6 months of trauma due to Damon's stupidity and is not pleased to be in his vicinity. Stefan feels sorry for his brother who seems to have lost himself to the idea of getting Elena. He just wants his brother to act like an older brother. Damon still wants Elena but if he really thought about it, if it weren't for her looks he wouldn't have given her the time of day. What happens when Elena and Bonnie accidently swap bodies? Now is a chance to see how personality not looks really set these two apart? Will Bonnie see Damon in a different light? What happens when Damon falls for Elena's new personality, will he put together that it's the lovely little witch he's falling for? I suck at summaries I know **

Chapter 1: the switch

Bonnie had just returned from a place that could only be described as hell. She'd had to play the role of Katherine's best buddie and for the life of her she didn't know how Emily withstood it. The woman was beyond narcissistic and spending time with her, while she reminisced about her corset wearing days or out at clubs while she drained people dry and doing spells with her, it was all torturous. But it was over and she was home. She could finally spend time with Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Stefan and Elena and that's all that mattered.

Bonnie was broken out of her thoughts as she smashed right into a hard muscular chest wrapped in black leather. Looking up with irritation she met Damon's icy blue irises. They seemed to look at her with relief and excitement, not to mention guilt and concern but Bonnie just assumed Elena was in the vicinity and Damon had to act humane.

She was only further exasperated when Damon decided to open his mouth.

"Little witch your home!" Damon had to fight hard to keep the happiness out of his tone.

"It's been too long since I've seen your pretty little face, what 6 months? But I gather you've missed me greatly. I mean bashing into me to cop a feel is a cliché move but I welcome it."

He reached out to tuck her springy curls back behind her ear. Deep down he was relieved to see she was okay. Due to his own stupidity the little witch had been in a lot of trouble and Stefan and Elena had refused to let him in on what they were doing to get her out of it. It really had hurt to not be able to help her. He'd tried to get in on the plan or go looking for her and rescue her however he'd failed but whatever Stefan had done, it had worked. He'd missed the little witch more than he'd like to confess but things were good now, she was home, out of danger and they could be friends.

Bonnie clasped her hand around his finger stopping him from touching her hair. Damon wouldn't analyse the tingly feeling this gave him from the heels of his biker boots, right to the top of his dark frazzled locks.

"hahaha Damon you're so funny! How did I ever cope without you in my life? Oh wait I did just fine. In fact without you around I managed to not get into any life threatening trouble for oh what 17 years?"

"Look in all seriousness I have something to say to you." Damon was now attached to Bonnie's shoulders looking deeply into her brightly shining green eyes.

"I know you have no reason to like me, all the shit that went down over the years: with Emily's necklace, Grams, the way I treated Caroline, me hassling you into doing spells for me and using your love for Elena to my advantage among other things. Worst of all me bargaining you off to Katherine to save Elena, I'm sorry and I owe you. I'll protect you whether you like it or not! I know we were becoming friends and I'd I'd like that very much." _Urg shut the hell up Salvatore you're divulging too much information, stay cool!_

Bonnie huffed at his delusions but found it endearing sometimes, the way he interpreted things was unlike anyone she'd ever encountered before. She soon turned angry though.

"Protect me! protect me? Damon yeah you did such a fine job. No wait a minute it was Stefan that helped me not you!"

She flashed back to 6 months ago. They'd been fighting Katherine for a year; she'd had werewolves, vampires, sirens, demon assassins and warlocks, pretty much anything supernatural Katherine could throw at Mystic falls she did. Stefan and Damon had done their very best to protect Elena and as Elena was basically her sister she had agreed to work side by side with Damon. It had forced them to become closer or at least work as a team under a mutual respect and understanding. They almost became friends, almost. She had begun to trust him and even think he did care about something other than trying to win Elena's affections and that he cared for her like a friend. However those feelings were short lived.

Katherine wanted Bonnie on her team as her powers had progressed to an extraordinary level. She kidnapped Elena and would only give Elena back if Damon gave her Bonnie. Bonnie understood Damon's want for Elena but she was disappointed in him. They'd spent so much time together doing spells and laughing at each other's lives, but now Bonnie thought he was still the same fake he'd been when she first met him.

Stefan had too been given the same offer from Katherine but he came to see if there was a way they could work together on spells or an ambush to rescue Elena. He hadn't sold Bonnie off like a piece of meat to help Elena, whether it was because he knew Elena would be disgusted by that or whether it was the fact he was just a gentle unselfish soul, she didn't know.

Damon however hand simply come to her house and kidnapped her, bound and gagged her and delivered her to Katherine.

Bonnie had opened the door smiling brightly that she could finally get to work on her spell to delve into a person's memoires. Damon was her lab rat but he seemed utterly fine as he appeared at her door smirking.

"Here this is for you." he handed her a bottle of whisky "okay well it's for me but it'd be rude to arrive without a gift right? You said Stefan was the only one capable of being polite, just proving you wrong once again." he smiled. Bonnie didn't know it but Damon was stalling he didn't want to do this; he wished there was another way.

"Bonnie" he became serious

"Yeah?"

"You'd do anything for Elena right?

"Without question."

"Well then I hope you understand why I have to do this."

Before Bonnie could process Damon sunk a syringe into her neck. He'd tried to be gentle; he didn't want this to hurt at all. He gently brought her down to the floor cradling her. Soon her tied her hands and legs and carried her tenderly out to meet Katherine in the woods. Bonnie had no idea how remorseful he really was about doing what he did and still didn't.

Unknown to Damon however, Bonnie had screamed to Stefan for help telepathically. He'd been too late to stop her from being taken out of mystic falls, but they worked out their own plan. Bonnie would look like she was working with Katherine and they'd then destroy her form the inside. Once she gained Katherine's trust she would double cross her and that's what happened.

Bonnie stayed with Katherine in New York where she lived in lavish surroundings but with Katherine as her only friend. It was the hardest thing in the world for her. She was forced to watch such monstrosities and violence. She felt lost and helpless ,Not seeing Caroline's bubbly face, Tyler's stupid jock jokes, Stefan's embarrassed face when someone said anything sexual, Elena and her lying in bed comforting each other of just the comfort of her home town, killed her.

She could still communicate with Stefan telepathically even from a far unbeknownst to Katherine.

They were just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. On the particular night Katherine wanted her to cast a spell to force a whole town of supernatural's to bow down to her. It was a little town just outside of New York and Bonnie had convinced her to go down to a tomb much like the one in mystic falls. She convinced her that it was a place of great magic and the spell would be at optimum power if they did it there.

Once down Bonnie began to chant what Katherine thought was the spell to her advantage. Suddenly walls of brick shot up around a screaming Katherine.

Bonnie quickly used her blood to draw the magic seal. Stefan soon came in with the blood from members of the council. He'd gotten it from Tyler, Caroline and Elena so it wasn't too hard. Since the founders started the mess with Katherine this it was how it had to be finished. They encased Katherine in the tomb. Bonnie screamed at Katherine before the last brick went up.

"For my grams honey!"

Shortly after she had returned to mystic falls, most things had stayed the same apart from Elena's obvious annoyance at Damon's presence. Before she'd gone she thought Elena liked Damon's adoration and almost encouraged it. She thought she had some weird understanding and sympathy for him that allowed him to get away with anything. But it seemed Elena had grown and was certain she loved Stefan only.

Bonnie also sensed Elena was pissed Damon had sacrificed Bonnie to save her. He just didn't understand their bond, I mean sure they'd die for each other but the decision should have been left up to them.

Thrusting out of her thoughts she realised Damon had guided her over to her booth and was rubbing her back gently. Bonnie was fuming and shrugged him off.

"Is that it? now you think we can be friends? You have no idea what I went through having to be with Katherine and not having a single friend around, no protection from her but myself." She began to fight the tears. "If it weren't for Stefan keeping me sane and informing me that my friends were fine, I probably would have killed myself in her company. And FYI your precious princess of darkness is now encased in a tomb, please if you feel like freeing her call on some other poor witch and don't think I don't realise why you're doing this. It's another ploy to get in Elena's good books." Bonnie was just hurt she wasn't sure she meant everything she said but it just had been hard with Katherine. It still broke her to think of the solitude she felt or the things she witnessed Katherine do to innocents and being unable to stop her.

Damon couldn't breathe it killed that she was bringing up the past, the tomb opening, it caned that she had felt so isolated and unprotected.

"You're wrong Bonnie, how can you think I still feel anything for Katherine? And I did want to help you you have to believe me, I want Elena yes but that doesn't mean I can't be genuinely sorry for the things I've done to you. It doesn't mean I can't want to be your friend and look after you. Look let's stop being serous I don't like it. Maybe I can keep you company while you eat your burger, he said desperately rubbing her shoulder and leaning into capture her eyes. He gestured to where the waiter had set down her food; "I'll be silent I swear." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows but was extremely hurt she didn't think his apology was genuine.

He'd hated hurting her to save Elena but he just hadn't thought there was another option. At the time although Bonnie had just begun to trust him and was becoming his friend, Damon was already there. After a few weeks they spent time together he'd already felt she was his friend. Everyone thought that Damon had acted selfishly just to get Elena, no one knew he'd made a big sacrifice, he'd sacrificed a friend, a girl who now hated him even more than when she first met him. It all just sucked as far as he was concerned.

On the other side of the room Stefan and Elena walked in hand in hand. Elena groaned at the sight of Damon. She loved Stefan and although she did like Damon as a friend, the way he looked at her and his insistence on being around her and Stefan all the time was grating on her nerves. Wanting to go up to Bonne but not wanting to face Damon she guided Stefan to a separate booth.

This didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie who immediately looked back at Damon's face and pushed on his chest.

"Hey what was that for?" he pouted but couldn't deny he's missed the assaults he always got from her.

" you! you sitting next to me means Elena won't come near me!"

_huh she's really avoiding me!_

Braking out of his thoughts he realised Bonnie was already half way across the room sitting in the booth with Elena and Stefan.

"Thanks for that both of you! Don't even think I didn't notice you leaving me to deal with Denis the menace!"

"Sorry Bon it's just a rarity me and Stefan getting to spend time together without Damon around." She sighed.

"and when you finally get that time you chose to come here? Shouldn't you be sucking face?"

" hehehe your making Stefan blush anyways we kind of have a favour to ask you?"

" yeah sure what is it?"

"No not hear."

"Hey guys not interrupting anything am I?" _ah there is nothing like annoying people. _

Stefan had now unconsciously swung his arms round both girls. Damon was now pissed off. How come Stefan could win both these girls affections? I mean Elena loved him all Romeo and Juliet style and Bonnie was his best friend, they talked all the time and he went to her for advice. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't Elena be his and Bonnie be his best friend?

"You know this little ménage a toi thing you've got going is soooo out of your league!" he said bitterly.

"Look where leaving. Bon come with so we can you know..." Elena gestured secretively.

The three of them headed off to Bonnies new home. Bonnie's new home was lush. She still had grams place but it was nice to have somewhere separate and new, she'd had a few bonuses being with Katherine. All Katherine's wealth and money she'd taken with her once she entombed her, who else was there to claim it, all the other vampires on her team fled. She doubted if it was because they were scared of her or because they were just all relieved to be out from underneath Katherine's leash. Bonnie, Stefan and Elena sat on her lavish four poster black bed, Stefan struggling not to slide off her emerald silk sheets. This only elicited a giggle from both girls.

"Smooth Stefan!" Bonnie chimed. "So what's up guys?"

"Look Bonnie I know you've only been back a few days and it's not fair to ask since all you've been doing since you left were spells but I'm desperate."

"What's wrong Elena?"

"Its Damon I want him to move on from me. I just want to be his friend and maybe someday sister in law" she nudged Stefan. "I thought I was leading him on and once I stopped he'd get the hint but he hasn't he still reckons he can have me."

Stefan couldn't help feel sorry for his brother through all this though. At first he'd want nothing but to get him away from Elena but he knew his brother was just so lonely, he'd never admit it or want to be seen like that. Things had gotten even worse once Bonnie was gone, he didn't even have a friend or fellow supernatural to hang out with since he refused to spend brotherly time with Stefan.

"I need a spell to I don't know, just something to deflect his attention from me or give me and Stefan some time away from him. It'll be good for him too. He's kind of lost a bit of who he is recently. He needs to get that back."

"Yeah I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss my brother I mean the overly cocky Damon. He's just been pouring himself into getting Elena that he's lost his strong personality."

"He seemed his old cocky self to me but I um guess I could come up with something. Stef pass me that note book." She gestured to her mahogany antique desk.

Bonnie began to write a spell down as Stefan and Elena filled her in on everything that had gone down while she was away, she often got little bits through her telepathic chats with Stefan but some of it was downright funnier in person.

"So Caroline was so drunk at the party that she totally fell into Tyler's birthday cake, she saw Stefan laughing and hugged him to death. They were both covered in icing so I pushed them both into the swimming pool."

Bonnie laughed but it stung a little she'd missed out.

"yeah Elena thank you for that, I used to think she really loved me you know

The all began too chuckle

"Okay it's done. Stef can you get the candles and the salt form downstairs? I'm too lazy and you've got that whole speedy Gonzales thing going on."

A few seconds later they all sat on the middle of the salt circle, the candles lighting the the room.

Bonnie began to say her spell. She was getting good at writing her own spells. She kept them short and to the point though, she always disliked her writing classes thanks to Mr Tanner.

"This girl is torn, her loves belongs to one brother but she cannot get this point across to the other. Goddess we need your help, to give her space so she can be in her loves embrace."

Smoke started to fill the room and none of them could see what was happening. Bonnie and Elena accidently cut themselves on a sharp edge of the bowl, dripping blood into the circle. There was a slight explosion before the smoke dissipated. Stefan was screaming out to both girls.

"Whoa that was different. Bonnie do you think it worked?" he looked at the glowing beauty who seemed confused looking down at her hands.

"Yeah I think it worked!" said Elena who looked at looked at Bonnie but Stefan couldn't understand the sheer horror on her face, both girls began to scream.

"Omg omg what the hell Stefan!"

Bonnie embraced Stefan tightly, kissing him on the lips and holding on for dear life.

Stefan gently removed his friend a little embarrassed by their intimacy.

"Bonnie what the hell?" Said Bonnie

_huh_ now Stefan was confused. He went into calm Elena and kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"omg eww Stefan you're like my brother.!" Elena smacked him upside the head not hard but in shock.

"What? Since when has our relationship gone from intimate to brotherly?"

Both girls now stood in front of him touching each other's faces in some big exploration and wonderment, turning to Bonnie he couldn't help the surprise

"Elena?" he squeaked.

"Yes it's me omg I'm you!" she looked at Elena.

"This can't be happening! And omg do you really have to look down at me to speak?" Bonnie couldn't believe it she really was short from Elena's perspective. It was kind of annoying having to look so far down.

"Okay so the positive is that the spell worked" Stefan tried in an attempt to calm them.

"How so Stefan?"

"Well Elena's in your body so in that way she has her space form Damon, I guess. " he now looked confused as if pondering his statement.

"Huh well that's not actually what we going for!"

"But it worked" chimed Elena as if something was dawning on her.

"Elena what's that face for?"

"Well I mean Damon wouldn't bug me as much if I'm you right?"

She looked deeply at Bonnie taken aback by the fact she was staring into her own eyes.

_wow do I look like that when I'm pissed off?_

" no way Elena Gilbert!"

"I'm just saying for one night its okay I guess. I mean it'll be a bit weird but I mean we can get on a romantic date now."

"A romantic what now? Stefan stefan you can't be on bored with this, it's not like you two can suck face. I mean omg Elena what is wrong with you! And talk about messing with Stefan's head awkward much. I tell you if you so much as make one lovey dovey face at Stefan while in my skin i'll i'll , oh Stefan!" Bonnie whined.

"We won't do anything like that but we can finally have a night to ourselves. It's not like we can figure out how to reverse the spell tonight right? So first thing tomorrow." Elena reasoned. "See you" she intertwined her hand with Stefan's leaning into his shoulder to both Stefan and Bonnies shock.

"Elena wait, unlink right now Gilbert! Stefan?"

"150 years and this is honestly a different experience but she has a point i i think. I mean we can't do anything tonight."

They soon exited and Bonnie couldn't believe this. She went over to her mirror.

_Huh well at least I'm taller, her boobs really aren't that big. Hmmmm to be Elena, me and Caroline have always wondered about that. This could be interesting and if those two are gonna have fun I will too._

Bonnie pulled out a dress she'd hidden in the back of her closet. It was asymmetric and made of red silk. It was a little short on Elena but hey. She plastered on some red lipstick and her leather jacket. She made her eyes smokey with eyeliner and mascara and pinched up her cheeks to make them pink. She then pulled out some black studded stilettos.

She'd never have the confidence usually, but it wasn't her people would see so it was a chance to be truly free.

_hehehe_

She headed swiftly over to the grille which had been transformed into a club for the night, Miss Lockwood's idea of getting down with the kids. Bonnie soon walked in and all eyes were on her.

"Hey Elena" some boys chimed.

"Hey guys" she waved frantically oh_ this is fu! Time to let lose Elena._

A few drinks later and Bonnie was soon on the dance floor while Rihannahs hole in my head played. Bumping and grinding with Tyler and some fit guys from class she'd always been too scared to talk to; she was having a wild time.

Across at the bar Damon was drowning his sorrows. He had been there since lunchtime and his encounter with Bonnie and Elena. Life sucked. Turning around to see what the commotion was his eyes almost popped out of his head.

_Elena _

he all but spat his whiskey out. She looked hotter than ever and livelier; she had a fiery passion he'd never seen in her before. It reminded him of something but what he couldn't pin point. He was used to her permanent wedgey up the butt attitude, so to see her looking so so, he couldn't describe it, it was a shock and no Stefan.

Bonnie soon needed water and fast she was wasted! Elena's pin straight hair was pretty sweaty now and she was more the rosy cheeked and flustered.

_Oh being Elena is a little fun_ I mean mainly due to her now higher tolerance, usually due to her petite build two vodka and cokes would get her drunk but Elena, Elena's body could handle a few. _Hehehe_

Damon soon noticed Tyler about to walk up to Elena with that look of lust in his eyes. Damon soon compelled a waiter to drop a sundae all over his pants.

"Hello Elena, no chaperone?"

Bonnie looked to see Damon stood in front of her looking straight into her eyes. She was shocked usually he'd be leaning down to capture her eyes, invading her personal space and backing her into a corner with his annoying muscular frame.

_Huh how come Elena never runs smack into his stupid chest?_

"Aren't you looking delectable tonight? Bit too feisty for Stefan though don't you think? If his heart weren't dead he'd have a heart attack."

"Look Damon I'm having fun so just go away.

"You're having fun without my brother actually so I'm quite intrigued."

"I just want to grab another drink and dance some more."

"Where's this new flirty fun lovin side even coming from?"

"What are you talking about? I love dancing. Hip-hop, rock anything really duh!"

"Well i mean you don't seem interested in this kind of stuff. Bonnie I've seen her dancing you know at the 50s dance. She was incredible but you and Stefan looked pretty stiff. So anyways you care to dance. Come on one dance."

Bonnie was way tipsy to care that this was Damon Salvatore she took his held out hand as they went onto the dance floor.

Bonnie began to shake her hips from side to side wriggling her fingers at Damon to come close. Damon would be lying if he said he was completely and utterly turned on right now. There was something different in Elena. Bonnie began to run her hands through her, well since she wasn't in her own body, Elena's hair and then down her body. Damon grabbed her to him and began to sway rubbing into her. Then he caught something in her eyes. Yes it was Elena's same brown eyes he'd looked at time and time again but something else was there a twinkle of passion he'd seen before but didn't know where. A sparkle in the eyes that was enchanting. Bonnie then ran her hands down Damon's shirt.

"There's something new in you."

"Bonnie then began to think for a minute catching her reflection in a glass. She'd forgotten she was still in Elena's body. She then turned to Damon remembering all the stuff he'd put her through and was instantly irritated. He seemed to think it was Elena he was intimately dancing with too which was annoying since he knew she was with his brother.

Bonnie clasped her head in frustration but the room was doing a 360 now. She fell straight into Damon's arms.

_TO BE CONTINUED ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN: Added a little dance scene to the end of chapter 1****. So I didn't plan the chapter so turned out different to what I thought but hope you like **** Many thanks to Barbie97, Ali08, lynsay, Smilesx10, Lunasoltierra and Team Salvatore for your reviews **

Chapter 2: noticing things?

Bonnie woke up surrounded by pillows and soft black and gold silk sheets. She could feel the gentle touch of fingers and the coolness of water on her forehead, along with hot breath near her face. Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and almost jumped out her skin seeing Damon hovering over her.

"ahhhhh!" she began to hit at Damon. Bonnie jumped on him still twisted up in sheets.

"Get your paws off me ancient one!" she began to swat at him causing Damon to fall off the bed highly amused because he had no idea this was Bonnie. What was staring him in the face was Elena and he was utterly entertained by her new found kick ass attitude. Damon hadn't smiled in ages and Elena being the cause of that smile was so new.

"Woah Elena calm down you're in my room, you past out at the grill. So I brought you back here to have my wicked way with you."Damon winked.

God she was glowing and radiating something special off, it was a foreign feeling to him well in that he'd never felt that vibe with Elena before, it was almost magical. Not to mention at the grill tonight she was turning him on but it wasn't her looks that really got him hot and bothered when she was dancing, it was her mannerisms, the free spirited earthly attitude she suddenly had. She was just so natural the way she moved. She wasn't stiff like she usually was. She normally looked like having fun would psychically hurt her. He never thought she was such a firecracker and good dancer.

"Oh gross I'm in your bed I might contract something." She suddenly muttered.

This only elicited a deep bellowing chuckle from Damon who was quite surprised she came up with that. Elena was the brood and write in her dairy like a 13 year old girl type. (There's nothing wrong with diaries.) Elena really wasn't the comical or quick witted type. In fact when he thought about it it was such a Bonnie thing to say. He shook the thought and responded to a hung over looking Elena, who was now checking his sheets like they hadn't been washed from his many sexual encounters. She had this expression on her face, it was so familiar. Her eyes were wide and her lips curved at the side as she looked at him with challenge in her eyes. It all just made Damon want to laugh his head off. He was bordering on giddy as she threw the sheets she hadn't managed to tangle around herself in the nearby washing basket.

"hehe you are something special tonight you know that? I haven't laughed like this well since..." Damon thought back to before he helped Katherine get Bonnie. They'd always laughed so hard at her house while they prepared spells. Joking about how Elena and Stefan always acted like an old couple and how they probably enjoyed nights in with a mug of hot chocolate rather than hot sex. He remembered Bonnie saying that Damon had more action in a week than Stefan probably had in his life time as they cackled on her bed holding their stomachs to stop the ache. He remembered how funny it was when they tried to have a competition on who could mimic the couple better.

"Oh Elena my princess, my Juliet oh how I love thee so." Damon had moaned.

Bonnie had placed her hands on her forehead like a damsel in distress. "And I love you my Romeo. This love we share so epic and timeless no one else can understand it."

She'd tried to say in her most girly voice taking a piece of paper she'd shaped into a fan and fanning her face like a proper lady.

He remembered Bonnie funnily enough saying something very similar to what Elena had just said to him. Bonnie had said she'd never want to set foot in Damon's room unless she could bring sanitizer for fear she'd catch something. Shaking his head he looked back at Elena who was rubbing her head.

"You're not exactly the have drinking, let loose and embrace life type so seriously why were you at the grill dancing? And what's with the sexy clothes? You look good don't get me wrong but they don't exactly fit what I thought was your personality. I'm not being rude or anything I just would have thought its more Bonnies style. You know fiery and confident."

Damon was miffed he was sat with Elena the girl of his dreams right? And all he could talk about was Bonnie, this was new. Maybe it was just because she'd just got back to town and he hadn't seen her forever.

Damon continued to stare at Elena. She was vibrant and she kept squinting her eyes at him glaring. He knew that look but just not from her.

Bonnie grew uncomfortable with all his staring. She may be in Elena's body but it was still bugging the hell out of her. He always looked so damn smug and if Bonnie Bennet liked to do one thing it was wipe the smirk right off his face.

"Damon continue to gawk at me and I'll BBQ you!"

"A fire threat you've been hanging out with my lovely witch of late huh? How is she anyways? She hasn't exactly been eager to talk to me you know."

"Yeah because you're a jerk off." She gave him a duh face that he'd always loved but he'd usually be admiring it on a certain chocolate headed witch.

"Okay seriously I love this new attitude of yours but when did you get spunk? People don't just develop that kinda thing over night. What else have you been hiding under your boring goody two shoes façade?"

Bonnie breathed in and out to calm herself and started to hyperventilate. She felt sick and the pounding in her head was driving her crazy. She seriously couldn't here a word he was saying anymore. She began to chuckle at his mumbled words. She would admit Damon was adorable when he was trying to look after a person. He looked lost but tried so hard.

Damon pouted. "Hey did you hit you head hard when you fell into my chest. What's with the giggles? Don't think I've ever made you giggle before?"

Bonnie just tilted her head from side to side and stroked his lips which were in a full on smirk. All Bonnie could see was how lop sided his smirk was and his face it was so blurry. Bonnie reached her hands out to feel the rest of his face.

"Stop spinning jackass!" she ordered him, the tone she took on was familiar to him but he couldn't remember from where.

"Hahaha wow you really are wrecked. What would Stefan say? Normal girl next door Elena has a wild side who knew I was beginning in to think you were lame as."

"Well then why do you keep pursuing me?" She hiccupped. Damon paused for a moment. He didn't really know why he was still pursuing Elena. He just knew that he was and it had gotten more extreme when Bonnie was gone. He didn't want to analyse.

Bonnie decided to get off the bed and was less that pleased to realise the only thing on her was one of Damon's grey silk shirts. It was completely fluttering open with her bra totally on show and since it was her bra on Elena's body it was a tight fit to say the least.

"By the way Elena you're kinda popping out, didn't think you'd wear such a risqué item." He gestured to her emerald green and black lacy bra and thong.

Bonnie huffed and rolled her eyes and for a moment Damon's mind flashed to Bonnie and the countless times she'd done that to him and numerous times it had caused him to grin like a crazy person. Damon shook his head and concentrated on a hyperventilating Elena. Really he'd never seen this side to her but it was warming. She never really wore her emotions on her sleeve but today she was so full of life and expression.

"Calm down its okay Elena." Damon began to rub her temples gently.

_Oh yeah I keep forgetting he thinks I'm Elena. That would also explain that purvey look on his face although it was nice of him to take care of me I mean her like that. No Bonnie he's a jerk and all he cares about is getting Elena in the sack! Sheesh next time Elena and Stefan want alone time together they should just rent a room._

Bonnie violently ripped the sheets from her body which had got terribly twisted around her when she was wriggling around. She finally got them off throwing them over Damon's head. She then ran for the door. She needed to get home, eat bacon and eggs and have a strong cup of coffee. Then she needed to find the love birds and reverse the spell. Her plans were thwarted however when Damon blocked her way wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Get off me homicidal manic!"

"What do you just call me?"

"Huh?" she looked at him clueless.

"Nothing it's just Bonnie always used to call me that and she'd always kick and wriggle when I picked her up. One time she got it into her head that she alone could wonder off into the woods and take on a werewolf. What the fuck I said to her. Stubborn as ever. You know what I mean when she pouts and stares up at you like she's invincible and her body glows with power and her ringlets fall over her face and all you want to do it touch them."

Damon spaced out for a moment and Bonnie was speechless that he paid so much attention to her. She banished the thought from her mind. She was in Elena's body and Damon was probably just trying to impress Elena.

Damon suddenly continued. "I had to throw her over my shoulder to get her to stop. She kicked and screamed and called me a homicidal vampire."

"Well it's just coincidence I called you that. Anyone who's met you would probably link the words homicidal and manic to you."

"I guess it's just the way you said it that tone, so reprimanding and chastising.

Damon still wouldn't let go of her and Bonnie paused for a moment realising Elena's body was much stronger than her own_. _

_Would it be acceptable for me to kick his arse right now? Let's try _she happily thought as Damon was now tugging her towards sitting on the bed.

Bonnie was ready to knee Damon in the groin, leg in the air as Damon caught her leg and spun her around to whisper in her. "Assaulting me huh? Never thought you were the type and I seriously like it. But honestly Elena just sit down okay and since when are you so violent? Never known you to try kick my arse you're usually such an enabler. Oh Damon you killed my birth mum but that's okay we can still be friends. You know what I mean?" He mocked her voice purposely making it a little whiney. "Bonnie on the other hand well... "Damon shut his thoughts down. _What the hell's with me today?_

"Now come on behave." he chastised and again he flashed to the endless times he'd said those words to Bonnie. He was getting really confused. "You still look a little dizzy." He patted the space on the bed next to him grinning wildly.

_Oh what the heck it's not like I can use my power on him to escape, he'd find out and then be hot on Stefan and Elena's tale. God the things you do for friendship._

Bonnie obliged shifting away from him and groaning as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Since when do you groan like that? And how come and tell me the truth why no Stefan tonight? Did the perfect couple have a little fight which prompted this little girls gone wild show, you know I can always comfort you?"

_Haha if only you knew what they were up to Mr._

"No and wipe that creepy grin off your face vampire!" She admonished "we haven't had a fight Damon but contrary to your own beliefs we are not attached to the hip. He's out with the guys."

"Guys?"

"Yes Tyler, Matt and Jeremy." She knew the three were out at a football match so it was plausible.

"Hmmm and where was my invite? You know you've been ignoring me. Not very nice Elena and I don't get to see Steffie anymore plus little chocolate ringlets is ignoring me."

"Oi don't call me... my best friend" she recovered before he caught on "that it's worse than little witch and Look Damon I'm not interested and leave Bonnie alone. She__thought you were her friend really she did." Bonnie's voice broke "but you really disappointed her."

Damon couldn't help recognise the level of sadness in her eyes like the disappointment was coming from her.__

Damon ignored Elena's disinterest in him but broke a little when he thought about how he hurt and let down Bonnie. He quickly put on his humour though. "As for chocolate ringlets I can call her that if I want. I give all my nearest and dearest nick names."

"What's Ele I mean mine then?" She brushed over the rest of what he said not ready to trust a word that came from his mouth yet. "And Bonnie isn't one of your nearest and dearest you sold her out remember?" she couldn't help it she was hurt and she wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Huh I don't have one for you. That's weird thought never occurred to me and Elena that's so not true!"

"Blah blah don't wanna hear it..." she wasn't going to hear what she thought were lies he tells Elena to get on her good side. As far as she was concerned he betrayed her and she was never his friend.

"Are you giving me attitude yet again? Damon was in awe it was like the sparring matches he always loved having with Bonnie. He felt so alive again but how come this was happening with Elena all of a sudden? All this time while Bonnie had been away he and Elena had had countless conversations none like this, what's going on he thought to himself.

Bonnie got off the bed and started to finger through Damons belongings. She'd never been in his room they'd always done the spells at her house or down in the huge library. Bonnie pulled at his books. Damon couldn't help watch what he still thought was Elena. Elena had never bothered to look round his room before. She usually seemed rather uninterested by it all. Bonnie took out a book. Damon must have not realised what was in it and several old pictures fell out. Bonnie found a picture of a little black headed boy and hazel brown headed boy kissing each other's cheeks and the other was

_What _she thought in surprise. It was of her and Elena. She brought the pictures over to Damon.

"urg! Look at him was ugly no? And look at you and Bon you look so happy." He traced his finger over the picture of Bonnie and Elena, lingering a little longer on Bonnie unbeknownst to himself.

"Why do you have these?"

"People I care about Elena. I am capable of caring you know but I screw up all my relationships don't I? I mean look at me and Bonnie. She hates me now you know. I really never meant to hurt her. Just didn't realise till it was too late. I did value her friendship you know. You must believe that."

_No I can't fall for this. I'll get hurt again._

"Well I think that's a load of bull. You're only trying to win my sympathies."

"That's not true Elena. Not everything revolves around you. Bonnie means a hell of a lot to me! And I won't back off her. So you can stop whispering in her ear telling her not to trust me because I'm not giving up on rekindling my friendship with her."

"Whatever Damon. I'm outta here!"

Stefan and Elena were now in the woods having a picnic. They picked somewhere secluded as answering questions on why Stefan looked like he was suddenly on a date with Bonnie was too confusing . Not to mention if Caroline saw them it'd be spread round mystic falls in mere seconds. They sat by the river as Elena picked out some strawberries to feed Stefan.

"See this is nice isn't it? I could get used to this."

Stefan took the strawberry smiling. "Yeah I mean it's a little weird you know you looking like Bonnie who's like a sister to me but it's nice to be alone. Wonder how's she's getting on as you?"

"She'll be fine but Stefan I lied I don't wanna go reverse the spell tomorrow. I want a little longer. I just love being alone with you. She kissed him gently on the hand since a full make out was out of the question. She remembered Bonnie's distinctive promise to cut her hair if she romanced it up with Stefan, while in her body.

"Now where's this Italian treat you've made me?" Elena began to look through the picnic basket.

"Hey let me help." Stefan said but as he touched her hand in the process however he found his arm being lit on fire.

"Aaahhh" Stefan jumped into the river to put himself out.

"Omg omg Stefan are you okay? What the hell was that?"

"I think that was you Elena." He said trying to squeeze the water out of his purple shirt.

"Huh?"

"You're in Bonnie's body now and I think we have a major problem. I think that maybe you have access to her powers."

"Wait but I don't know how to control them." Elena said contorting Bonnies face into pure fear. "What if something happens and omg Bonnie might be defenceless now or will she still have power as it's a part of her soul? We better find her now!"

Bonnie stormed out down the boarding house stairs with Damon zooming after her. She wasn't looking where she was going and tumbled into Elena and Stefan who just walked through the door.

Bonnie and Elena fell to the floor and Stefan immediately went to help Elena up but seeing as she was in Bonnies body Damon was taken aback.

"Wow how rude you helped Bonnie up before your girlfriend."

Stefan immediately went over to Elena "um yeah you okay. Bon Bonita" he quickly recovered.

"Uh yeah honey monster." Bonnie hoped that sounded like a decent pet name.

"Since when do you two have pet names for each other? Damon raised a brow. "and why were you with Bonnie instead of Elena tonight?" Damon found himself slightly jealous that Bonnie wasn't talking to him but had happily spent her time with Stefan. "I thought you were at a game with the guys?"

"He was at the game but was going to help Bonnie with spells after and we've had pet names since forever isn't that right Cherry pie? Bonnie kissed Stefan's cheek nervously and awkwardly, yes she was in Elena's body and it wouldn't look weird to Damon but to her she was kissing her brother figure. She just couldn't go for the lips.

"Okay Bonnie they've lost their minds." Damon looked at Bonnie who didn't seem to have that glow to her caramel complexion she usually had about her. Her eyes weren't sparkling, a mix of golden fire encased in emerald green and she was allot stiffer than she normally was. She was also standing almost behind Stefan like he was a protective shield of armour, which was something Elena usually did.

"Hey witch!" he tried to indulge in witty banter with her but got nothing in return. "What's with you no come backs? Where's the sparring we always had? you know I say something annoying and you chastise me, take me down a notch, challenge me and say something so amazingly smart back and I respond by acting unimpressed but really I'm stunned and in awe by you? God your being weird today even Elena's had more fiery things to say to me. Wait why are you dressed like that? You usually where reds, purples and greens, you know colours that match you lively, magical personality not baby pink dresses. What the fuck is happening? Elena your all rock chick have a comeback for everything girl today and Bonnie is just well she's like you. She's being boring and not indulging in our infamous passionate arguments that I miss. Dam you, come on just try. Give me some attitude please." Damon pleaded. "You two are acting so strange. I don't like it it's confusing me."

Damon was truly miffed what had happened to his volcanic powerful witch who didn't miss any opportunity to hit him and belittle him and what was with Elena she was glowing and radiating with something different yet familiar when he thought of how Bonnie usually was. He was going to find out why Bonnie was acting well not like his lively Bonnie and what drugs Elena had taken to make her so fun.

"Come on little witch lets leave the happy couple to it. I really need us to catch up okay!"

"Actually Bonnie and Stefan had some spell stuff to do so why don't we stay here and let them get to it."

Stefan just watched the whole show quite clueless as to what he should do. Maybe they should just tell Damon the girls have switched bodies but Elena seems so adamant to have a little peace.

"Na let's leave um Bonnie." Damon went over to her and tried to drag her up to hang with him. Her touch was different though, the electricity he usually got wasn't there. She wasn't Bonnie Bennet not his Bonnie Bennet. _Wait when did she become mine?_ He thought to himself.

"Look Damon I'm just going to go home. I'm really tired so you guys have fun."

"Come on where are your jibes your spark? You're just not trying!" Damon crossed his arms. He was missing her personality so much. He never even knew he was so drawn to it till now. "Seriously what's with you?" he began to shake Bonnie.

"Leave her alone!" Elena stormed over whacking him. "Just fuck off."

Damon was in shock since when did Elena swear.

Damon decided to try push Bonnie's buttons once again. She always responded with such bravery and passion. "You know little witch you pretend to be mad at me but I think it's just because you fancy me so much it hurts."

Suddenly a heel flew at his head but not from Bonnie it was Elena's heel. _Why is she being irate? Bonnie should be the one getting passionate and furious? What's with my witch? Dam it this is so frustrating!_ _Confusion confusion confusion _was all Damon could think. He was feeling such an amazing vibe from Elena. Elena suddenly had all these mind-blowing qualities he finally realised he'd loved about Bonnie but never really taken the time to appreciate in Bonnie because he thought getting Elena made him a winner. Now Bonnie was acting like Elena and he realised without Elena's looks staring him in the face he didn't like the way Elena acted. What did all of this mean? Who was he in love with? _Wait love?_ Damon was now on a mission to work out what the hell was with these too.

To be continued...

**AN: Sorry if repetitive in bits I may have gone on a rant and since I'm ill at the mo I have no clue if what I've written is even coherent lol. It's hard to write the switching body parts. I managed to even confuse myself hehe. Love some feedback. Tell me if you want me to continue if it's too confusing I'll scrap it and thanks again for the reviews :) Love love :)**


End file.
